Diamond Rose
by Albafica des Poissons
Summary: J'ai toujours rêvé de la rencontre d'Albafica et de Camus. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire sur cette relation. J'ai, bien entendu, dû prendre de nombreuses libertés par rapport à Saint Seiya, mais il faut parfois savoir prendre des risques. J'espère que les fans des couples Minos/Albafica et Milo/Camus me pardonneront d'avoir cédé à cette tentation. Bonne lecture!
1. Je n'ai pas eu le choix

_**Je n'ai pas eu le choix.**_

Le néant se troublait et vibrait. Il avait l'impression qu'on l'appelait. Du fonds de ces ténèbres enveloppantes, une voix tentait de s'infiltrer dans le vide de son esprit. D'abord murmurant, puis hurlant son nom. Des mains s'accrochaient à son corps meurtri, tentant de l'extraire des tréfonds des Enfers. Non, il ne voulait pas y retourner. Il avait laissé trop de choses derrière lui. Trop de douleurs l'attendaient s'il suivait cette voix, s'il s'abandonnait à ces mains. Les Enfers avaient beau résister, il sentait leur puissance s'affaiblir. Lui-même criait de toutes ses forces son refus, tentait de s'accrocher dans le vide du Meikai, mais l'être qui était venu le chercher ne lui laissait pas le choix. Et était puissant.

Lorsqu'Albafica ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut une masse de cheveux mauves et un doux visage se penchant sur lui. Athéna-sama, murmura-t-il. Sa voix était rauque comme s'il n'avait plus parlé depuis des lustres. Son corps se réveillait avec difficulté. Il lui semblait avoir dormi de nombreux jours. Sa vision s'éclaircit enfin pour se rendre compte que celle qu'il avait prise pour sa déesse lui ressemblait peut-être mais n'avait pas tous ses traits. Cependant, le cosmos qui se dégageait d'elle était identique. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Le doute n'était pas permis. C'était bien elle.

- Albafica, tu es de retour parmi nous.

- Minos ?

- Tu l'as tué.

Quelque chose se serra dans le cœur du Saint. Il revoyait la scène : lui, les membres rompus et le Griffon ployant les genoux sous le coup de la Bloody Rose, la douleur qu'il avait ressentie à l'idée de le perdre. Ces pétales de roses qui retombaient autour d'eux.

- Et ? (Ce moment pénible tournait et retournait dans sa tête.)

- J'ai besoin de toi. Tu as été ramené à la vie car tu es le seul à si bien connaître les Enfers et leurs occupants.

- C'est ironique ? (Esquisser un sourire fut plutôt difficile. D'autant plus qu'il revoyait Minos lui passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux bleus, ses lèvres si proches des siennes. Il ressentait presque la chaleur de sa peau brûlante sous ses doigts.)

- Une nouvelle Guerre Sainte est sur le point de débuter et tu dois nous aider.

Albafica ne répondait pas. Il ne parvenait pas à chasser l'image du Griffon de ses pensées.

Il remarqua les rayons du soleil qui filtraient d'une fenêtre derrière la déesse et les marbres blancs des colonnes de la chambre du Grand Pope. Rien n'avait changé, ici. C'était étonnant comme l'on peut parfois s'attacher à des détails sans importance.

La voix de Doko résonna derrière Athéna :

Oserais-tu dire non à notre déesse, Albafica ?

- Si telle est sa volonté, qui suis-je pour m'y opposer ?

Le Chevalier des Poissons avait du mal à garder sa conscience éveillée et sombra dans le sommeil, hanté par les rêves de la mort de Minos. Les coups, les phrases jetées dans le combat comme autant d'armes, les regards échangés et cette issue douloureuse.

Il se réveilla en hurlant, sa voix résonnant dans la pièce. Aucune autre présence que la sienne n'était perceptible. Laissant ses yeux s'accoutumer à l'obscurité, il constata qu'il se trouvait allongé sur son lit dans ce qui ressemblait à la maison des Poissons.

Enfin, à part les murs, elle n'avait plus grand-chose en commun avec la sienne. On se serait cru dans un boudoir. D'immenses draperies occultaient les fenêtres. Il semblait cependant qu'il devait faire nuit dehors. Où que son regard se porte, ce n'était que meubles à la française, dentelles et miroirs. L'antre d'un narcissique, c'était sûr. S'il fallait qu'il vive là, il faudrait changer cela.

Il releva sa main devant ses yeux. Non, il était bien là. Il ne rêvait pas. C'étaient ses doigts qui bougeaient, ses membres contusionnés qui lui rappelaient qu'il était vivant à chaque mouvement. Bah, cela se remettrait avec le temps.

Il essayait de comprendre sa situation. La déesse l'avait rappelé apparemment dans une époque postérieure à la sienne. Même s'il ne comprenait pas comment, il pouvait néanmoins intégrer ce fait. Mais, il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de choisir.


	2. Cet étonnant sourire

**_Cet étonnant sourire_**

La maison des Poissons avait bien changé, c'était un fait. Cette réflexion était venue à l'esprit de Camus lorsqu'il avait levé les yeux vers celle-ci. Plus de rosiers enlaçant les colonnes et envahissant les abords de la terrasse. Plus de fontaines encombrant l'escalier non plus. Une vue dégagée, claire et ordonnée comme il les aimait. Mais ce que le Verseau appréciait par-dessus tout, c'était le calme. Rien. Pas un menuet, pas une sarabande ni un requiem. Le silence.

De ce point de vue, ce nouveau Chevalier remplaçait avantageusement Aphrodite dont le Cosmos avait disparu depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Quant au reste, il n'aurait pas pu en dire grand-chose.

Il ne disposait que de peu d'informations sur le nouveau venu. Un Gold rappelé du passé par Athéna pour une mission bien précise, à ce qu'il semblait. Que la déesse elle-même ait usé de son pouvoir pour le ressusciter n'était pas le plus intriguant aux yeux du Verseau. Non, le plus étrange, c'étaient les rumeurs à son sujet.

D'ordinaire, Camus ne se mêlait pas vraiment aux autres chevaliers. Les éviter était une attitude naturelle pour lui. Mais, là, sa curiosité l'avait poussé à soutirer des informations à Aiolia. Le Lion l'avait d'abord regardé avec étonnement et le Français avait durant un instant regretté d'avoir abordé ce sujet. Mais, passé ce moment de surprise, son vis-à-vis ne se fit pas prier pour lui fournir de la matière :

« A ce qu'on dit, ton nouveau voisin-là, il n'aurait pas fait que se battre contre les Spectres. Parce que c'est bien beau d'avoir éliminé Minos, mais on raconte que ce n'est pas sur un champ de bataille qu'il a gagné ses premiers combats contre le Griffon. Des gens, pas moi, hein, prétendent que le Spectre et ton Poisson, et bien ils étaient amants. Et ça faisait un moment quand la Guerre Sainte précédente a commencé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a dans la tête notre déesse ? Un coureur de Spectres ! » Et Aiolia avait continué, parlant des valeurs qu'ils défendaient, de la légitimité de leur cause et finalement de son inclinaison envers Marine.

Camus avait écouté attentivement et, lorsqu'il avait relevé la tête, avait jeté un regard glacé à son interlocuteur qui avait fini par bredouiller qu'il devait aller surveiller l'entraînement des apprentis.

Le Verseau y avait réfléchi longuement. D'accord, une relation avec un Spectre, masculin de surcroît, était une chose qu'il pouvait difficilement concevoir. Mais en quoi cela les regardait-il, lui et les autres chevaliers ? Si le Poisson avait eu une aventure avec le Griffon, c'était son affaire, après tout. Il l'avait tout de même tué au final, non ? Pourquoi s'interroger sur ce qui avait eu lieu avant cela? Seul le résultat importait.

Mais à l'animosité des autres Saints vis-à-vis d'Albafica se mêlait une crainte qu'ils dissimulaient sous des airs bravaches. Camus devait rapidement s'en rendre compte. Il s'entraînait ce jour-là dans un coin et vit Albafica traversant l'arène, sous le regard des jeunes Chevaliers. Il avançait, certainement conscient des regards haineux qui le suivaient. Il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Son aura dégageait une telle tristesse ! Comment ces apprentis ne s'en rendaient-ils pas compte ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas faire preuve de compassion ? Enfin, c'est bien connu : on déteste ce que l'on ne connaît pas.

Camus pouvait entendre les murmures des jeunes recrues : « Son sang est empoisonné, un seul contact avec lui et tu risques de mourir. Ce n'est pas avec Aphrodite qu'on risquait ça. Lui, le contact, il aimait ça ! » Et ils partirent d'un rire plein de sous-entendus.

Et puis vint ce jour, où poussée à l'extrême, la curiosité prit le dessus. Le Verseau savourait la fraîcheur de sa maison. Il n'avait aucune envie de mettre le nez dehors sous cette chaleur. Bien sûr, il y avait beaucoup plus de confort dans ce temple que dans la maisonnette en Sibérie, mais ce climat n'était pas le sien. Il en était à ces réflexions, lorsqu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre.

Camus releva la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Albafica qui traversait sa demeure. Il ne demandait même pas la permission, il la traversait, c'était tout et peu importe si cela le dérangeait. Toujours ce cosmos si empli de douleur qui l'enveloppait. Comment pouvait-on vivre avec autant de peine ?

Il rattrapa le Poisson sur la terrasse et le retint par le bras. Sous ses doigts glacés, la peau d'Albafica était si douce et si chaude !

- Ne me touche pas. Es-tu lassé à ce point de vivre, Verseau ?

- Je n'ai pas peur de ton sang empoisonné. Et s'il faut t'en convaincre, je le ferai.

- Tu me rappelles Shion. Toujours à essayer de m'approcher. Laisse-moi seul, tu n'as rien à gagner. Je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie.

- Albafica, cette souffrance sourd de toi et déferle sur ton entourage. Les choses sont telles qu'elles sont et ne changeront pas. Il ne reviendra pas. Rien ne t'oblige à porter cette peine. Réfléchis donc : ce sang empoisonné, est-ce la cause de ta solitude ou le prétexte ?

Le Chevalier des Poissons sembla se détendre. Il releva la tête, soutenant le regard du Verseau et sourit. Ce changement d'expression surprit Camus. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait un sourire sur le visage de son voisin. Il se dit que cela en valait vraiment la peine.

Penché à la fenêtre du Temple d'Athéna, Saga regardait ce qui se passait 2 maisons plus bas. Cela devenait intéressant.

- Dites-moi, déesse, êtes-vous bien sûr que c'était une bonne chose de rappeler le Chevalier des Poissons ?

- Je te l'ai dit, Saga, il nous est nécessaire. Plusieurs destins sont liés à son retour.

- Soit, je me fie à votre sagesse. Mû, va donc me chercher Camus et Albafica. J'ai une mission à leur confier.

Le Tibétain s'inclina et sortit sans un mot, ses cheveux mauves flottant au gré de ses mouvements. Le regardant s'éloigner, Saga ne put s'empêcher de penser que, décidément, il aimait cette docilité.


	3. La raison de son retour

Camus n'était pas du genre causant, mais son compagnon de voyage l'était encore moins. Cela faisait 3 jours qu'ils cheminaient ensemble et si Albafica avait prononcé plus de 3 mots à la suite, il pouvait s'en estimer heureux ! Bien sûr, il avait déjà été en mission avec Aiolia et donc passé de nombreuses heures à souffrir de migraine tant le Lion était prolixe. Mais ce silence ! Il en serait venu à regretter Aphrodite et ses discours sur les manières de se tenir à la Cour.

Saga n'avait pas eu une idée de génie, loin de là. L'envoyer en mission, d'accord. Mais pourquoi avec lui !Ils devaient vérifier les abords du Sanctuaire. Le Grand Pope était inquiet. Depuis quelques jours, une aura malsaine hantait les parages. Mais, jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient rien vu. Pas un seul Spectre. Pas la moindre trace de leur cosmos maléfique non plus.

En fait, le seul Cosmos perturbé dans les alentours était celui de son compagnon de voyage. Camus avait toujours été très sensible au Cosmos. C'était inné chez lui. Une perception qu'il ne pouvait pas, ne fut-ce qu'un instant, arrêter. Et là, il était littéralement envahi, submergé par celui du Poisson. Il était évident qu'Albafica ne faisait rien pour le contrôler. Son aura de tristesse déferlait tel un raz-de-marée dans l'esprit du Verseau, balayant les piètres murailles mentales qu'il avait pu installer. Ce Cosmos pleurait Minos, ce corps ne voulait pas vivre sans le Griffon.

En y réfléchissant bien, ils ne devraient finalement pas bouger. Un tel déferlement d'énergie ne manquerait pas d'attirer n'importe quel Spectre en maraude. Mais rester sur place impliquait ne plus avoir de distraction, se retrouver assis face au Chevalier des Poissons, muet dans son chagrin.

Camus essayait de ne pas trop ressentir cette peine, de ne pas éprouver d'empathie, mais c'était difficile. Il tentait de se concentrer sur n'importe quel détail : un oiseau sur une branche, une pierre à la couleur étonnante, le bruissement d'un brin d'herbe. Peu importait. Il fallait qu'il chasse de son esprit toute cette mélancolie. Cela lui ruinait le moral. Il était déjà assez taciturne comme cela, mais, là, il atteignait les tréfonds du spleen.

Le Verseau était tellement envahi par l'aura de son compagnon de voyage qu'il ne les avait pas vus venir. Ce fut Albafica, prononçant ses premières paroles depuis de nombreuses heures, qui l'arrêta dans sa marche. 3 mots. Uniquement cela.

« Ils sont 3 »

Camus regarda la direction indiquée par son compagnon. Il avait face à lui 3 Spectres qui lui étaient totalement inconnus. Le soleil, pourtant à son zénith, semblait absorbé par leur surplis sombres qui, malgré tout, étincelaient. Répondant au regard interrogateur du Verseau, Albafica énuméra : Byaku du Nécromancien de l'Étoile Céleste des Âmes, Pharaoh du Sphinx de l'Étoile Céleste de l'Animalité et Queen de l'Étoile Démoniaque d'Alraune.

Celui que le Poisson avait désigné comme Byaku semblait être le chef de cette escouade. Il s'adressa directement à Albafica.

- Tiens donc. Le Chevalier d'Or des Poissons ! Que fais-tu donc ici ? Tu cherches après ton Griffon ?

Aux côtés de Camus, Albafica fulminait. La colère avait envahi son Cosmos, les traits de son visage si fin s'étaient durcis, sa mâchoire s'était crispée. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec son compagnon qui semblait si fragile.

Le Spectre continuait : « Tu ne vas pas être content. Minos n'a pas été ressucité. » Un sourire narquois passa sur son visage lorsqu'il lança : « Pauvre petite marionnette sans son maître. »

Cela ne dura pas une seconde. Camus, en tant que Chevalier d'Or, maîtrisait aisément les déplacements à la vitesse de la lumière. Les utiliser était une chose, les voir était différent. Albafica s'en était servi et décoché un violent coup de poing au Nécromancien qui se trouvait à présent étendu sur le sol. Le sang coulait entre ses lèvres. Le Poisson n'avait pas retenu son coup. Lorsqu'il se pencha sur le Spectre, le Verseau frissonna devant la folie meurtrière qu'il décela dans son regard.

Accroupi à côté du Spectre, il mit lentement ses mains sur son cou, sembla un instant caresser la peau et les contracta sur la nuque d'albâtre. Les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blanches tellement il serrait. Byaku griffait l'armure d'or, tentait de retirer les mains de sa gorge, d'attraper le visage de son agresseur, mais il n'y parvint pas. La lueur dans son regard s'éteignit.

Les oiseaux alentour s'étaient tus. Même le vent semblait avoir arrêté son souffle. Camus vit Albafica se relever lentement. Toute la colère avait disparu de son Cosmos. Cette aura était paisible. Enfin, pour le moment.

Les 2 Spectres face à eux n'avaient pas bougé. Ils auraient pu intervenir, mais n'en avaient rien fait. La mort de leur leader ne semblait pas les affecter le moins du monde. Ils en riaient même. Ils n'avaient décidément aucun sens de l'honneur.

« Camus, Queen décapite ses adversaires avec les Blood Flower Scissors. Pharaoh, quant à lui, va tenter de détruire ton système nerveux et de t'arracher le coeur. Quoi que tu fasses, il faut que tu sois le plus rapide. »

Face au Verseau, ledit Pharaoh avait sorti sa harpe et y jouait un air maléfique. Cette musique était horrible, elle vrillait les tympans, empêchait toute réflexion. Les sens de Camus semblaient s'effacer, être retirés de son corps. Son cœur lui-même paraissait vouloir s'extraire de sa poitrine pour se déposer sur la Balance de la Malédiction derrière le Spectre. Il lui fallait réagir. Maintenant .Avant d'avoir totalement perdu le contrôle. Il rassembla toute sa volonté, évitant de penser aux tremblements qui parcouraient ses muscles, à son corps qui lui répondait moins vite maintenant. Il concentra son Cosmos. Au-dessus de sa main, une bulle d'énergie glacée se forma. La glace tournait sur sa paume. Le Verseau attarda un instant son regard sur la beauté glacée de la sphère et la lança sur son ennemi. Diamond Dust. L'attaque envoya le Spectre à une 30taine de mètres, sa harpe entièrement gelée. Il n'avait plus l'air de bouger. Sans doute était-il sonné.

Le Chevalier des Poissons, quant à lui, en terminait avec Queen en l'ensevelissant sous des Royal Demon Roses. Camus regardait l'issue de ce combat, mais son attention n'avait rien de martiale. Il était tout à la contemplation d'Albafica : lorsqu'il combattait, il était beau. Son Cosmos vibrant autour de lui, son regard décidé, sa façon de se mouvoir. Le Verseau ne détachait pas son regard de son compagnon. Il n'avait jamais remarqué avant ce moment la couleur si bleue de ses yeux, le satiné de sa peau. Pendant un instant, il se demanda quelle sensation procurerait celle-ci sous ses doigts, si elle était aussi froide que la sienne. Il s'interrogea sur le parfum de cette nuque, sur la douceur de ces cheveux contre sa paume. Il entrevit ses lèvres embrassant ce cou, ses mains caressant cette joue.

Le duel était terminé, mais Camus fixait toujours le Saint. Il secoua la tête pour sortir de sa torpeur. Sans doute, la musique de Pharaoh faisait-elle encore effet. Cela expliquait sûrement ses pensées incongrues et les battements de son cœur qui étaient, pendant un instant, devenus totalement incontrôlables.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le Verseau avait beau ne pas être dans son état normal, il était clair que cela n'était pas encore terminé. Quelqu'un se donnait beaucoup de mal pour cacher sa présence. Suivant les bribes de Cosmos que son émetteur ne parvenait pas à neutraliser, Camus tourna la tête.

Le Spectre s'élançait en direction d'Albafica. Le Verseau n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Il poussait déjà le Poisson à terre tout en neutralisant l'assaillant avec la Poussière de Diamant.

Le temps sembla ensuite ne plus bouger. Au-dessus d'Albafica à terre, Camus avait son regard perdu dans l'azur de ses yeux, il sentait la caresse de sa peau sur la sienne. Ses cheveux verts se mêlaient à ceux bleus du Poisson. Ces couleurs semblaient si complémentaires.

Un animal dut bouger dans les environs car le craquement d'une branche brisa le flot des pensées du Verseau. Gêné, ne sachant pas exactement combien de temps ce moment avait duré, Camus se releva et tendit la main à Albafica pour l'aider. Il n'espérait pas grand-chose, connaissant la susceptibilité du Poisson dès qu'on se mêlait de vouloir le toucher. Il attendit un refus, qui ne vint pas. La sensation de la main de son compagnon dans la sienne lui procura un frisson qui parcourut son échine. Il arriva néanmoins à réagir et l'aida à se relever.

Face à lui, le Poisson souriait. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il lui adressait un sourire en quelques jours. Camus ne voulait pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi cet événement prenait une telle importance pour lui. En tous cas, pas maintenant. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il passe au-dessus de sa gêne :

- Tu connais vraiment tout de ces Spectres, Albafica.

- C'est son dernier cadeau avant qu'il ne me laisse le tuer. (Camus n'aima que très moyennement le voile de tristesse qui passa dans les yeux du Poisson. Il sentit son Cosmos se contracter. Sous l'effet de la colère ?) Je les connais tous. Leurs attaques aussi. Pour l'instant, je ne suis uniquement capable de retrouver ce savoir que lorsque je suis en face d'eux. Je ne suis donc pas très utile à Athéna.

Albafica, fit demi-tour et reprit sa marche. Camus comprit qu'il n'aurait pas une parole de plus. Il le suivit.


	4. Je ne peux pas

Albafica avait quitté le lieu de la confrontation et avançait en direction du Sanctuaire. Les Spectres avaient été neutralisés. Les Bronzes viendraient s'en occuper. Il pouvait enfin rentrer chez lui, retrouver sa Maison et son Jardin de Roses, les seuls lieux où il se sentait finalement à sa place dans ce monde. Immuables, tels qu'il les avait connus lors de son autre -c'était bien le bon terme- vie. Une fois débarrassée de tout l'attirail de dentelles et de soieries d'Aphrodite, sa Maison était devenue son point d'ancrage dans ce monde. Quant aux rosiers, ils étaient toujours là, répandant leur parfum alentour du XIIème Temple, ultime rempart avant le haut du Sanctuaire. Tout en marchant, le Chevalier des Poissons repensait aux événements qui venaient d'avoir lieu.

Ils s'en étaient bien tirés finalement. 2 contre 4, cela aurait dû tourner à leur désavantage. Au lieu des Spectres gisant sur le sol, la logique aurait dû réclamer des Chevaliers exsangues ou au mieux blessés.

Il fallait bien reconnaître que les attaques de Camus -penser à son prénom lui procurait un sentiment étrange- étaient puissantes et que si ce dernier n'avait pas réagi aussi promptement, il aurait sûrement eu des ecchymoses voire un membre ou l'autre cassé. Il aurait pu au moins le remercier de l'avoir jeté au sol pour éviter le coup du Spectre. Il n'en avait pourtant rien fait.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait senti le regard du Verseau dans son dos toute la journée. Il avait eu l'air de lui en vouloir, de lui reprocher quelque chose. Mais voilà, lui n'avait rien fait. Tout entier à Minos et obsédé par lui, qu'aurait-il pu faire d'ailleurs pour déplaire à son compagnon de voyage ?

Il avait aussi remarqué les regards insistants de Camus alors qu'il combattait Queen. Essayait-il de juger de sa puissance ? Le comparait-il à Aphrodite ? Peut-être le trouvait-il trop faible ? Être haï, ne pas être reconnu à sa juste valeur par les autres Chevaliers du Sanctuaire lui importait peu. Mais si le Verseau, qui avait apparemment compris tant de choses sur lui, éprouvait la même chose ! Cette pensée lui contracta le cœur, écrasant sa nouvelle vie de sa main macabre. Albafica secoua la tête, ses longs cheveux bleus suivant le mouvement de sa nuque. Perdre le seul allié qu'il avait ? Cette pensée faisait trop mal. Il passa à autre chose.

Il y avait aussi eu ce Spectre caché et son attaque, la main de Camus le poussant à terre, la Diamond Dust frappant inexorablement leur adversaire. Le corps du Verseau pesant sur le sien, ses yeux qui avaient plongé dans les siens. Et son regard. Son regard, plus tranchant que n'importe que lame, presqu'aussi intense que celui venu du passé du Poisson.

A sa liste de troubles, il pouvait aussi ajouter cette peau. Cet épiderme si froid contre le sien, cette glace qui pourtant semblait couver quelque chose brûlant. Ces cheveux qui avaient un instant caressé sa joue, ce frisson qui lui avait traversé tout le corps, réveillant des sensations qu'il avait pensé ne jamais plus éprouver.

Ce temps qui sembla rester immobile. Cet instant durant lequel il s'était senti si bien, si apaisé. Tellement loin de ces pensées qui le hantaient. Ce moment qui aurait pu durer tellement longtemps si cet animal n'avait pas bougé. Avant ce mouvement, il avait eu l'impression ténue que ce trouble n'était pas que le sien, que le Verseau était lui aussi en proie à une émotion qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Serait-il possible ? Une impression, voilà ce qu'il restait maintenant de cet instant. Et cette idée ne voulait pas le laisser.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? D'où lui venaient ces réflexions ? Pourquoi était-il si perturbé par tout cela ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-il accepté la main que Camus lui avait tendue. Il n'aurait jamais dû. Enfreindre la Voie des Poissons et le toucher volontairement ! Et s'il avait été coupé ? Si son sang chargé de poison avait pénétré sa peau ?

La simple évocation de la peau du Verseau ravivait les sensations éprouvées. Que cela cesse ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas céder à cela. Je n'ai pas le droit. Comment puis-je y penser alors que je sais, que je connais les plans de Saga à mon sujet ?

Le Chevalier des Poissons porta la main à son front. Il ferma les yeux.

Comme à chaque fois, qu'il se coupait du monde en cherchant l'obscurité, l'image du Griffon prit possession de ses pensées. Son cœur recommença à saigner, sa douleur reprit sa place dans la moindre partie de son corps, dans la moindre de ses réflexions. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et prononcèrent son nom, écorchant un peu plus son cœur à chaque syllabe : Minos.


	5. Les hauteurs du Sanctuaire

Aldébaran venait de traverser la XIème Maison. Une constatation s'imposait : le Verseau n'était pas dans son état normal. Il ne faisait rien, ne lui avait même pas répondu lorsqu'il lui avait demandé l'autorisation de traverser son Temple. Camus était debout, au milieu de sa terrasse, les yeux levés vers le ciel, le regard dans le vide. Et le Taureau était passé.

Maintenant, il devait traverser sa Maison. La demeure de celui qu'Athéna avait rappelé, celui qui remplaçait Aphrodite. Comme les autres Saints, il n'éprouvait aucune sympathie pour ce Chevalier et plaignait sincèrement Camus d'avoir eu à l'accompagner en mission. Cela expliquait peut-être l'attitude actuelle du Verseau, finalement. Était-ce si terrible que cela de l'accompagner ?

Il entra dans la maison. C'était la première fois qu'il y pénétrait depuis l'arrivée de son nouvel occupant. Toutes les fenêtres avaient été occultées. Malgré la température élevée à l'extérieur, il y régnait un froid glacial. Lugubre, pensa-t-il. Il devait s'annoncer, il hésitait à parler. Il toussa « Chevalier des Poissons ? » Pas de réponse « C'est Aldébaran du Taureau. J'aimerais traverser ta Maison. »

Pas un son, pas un bruit, pas une réponse. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se tromper, le Poisson était là. Il ressentait son Cosmos. Autorisation ou pas, il devait passer. Il soupira, entra. Il n'avait pas fait plus de 3 m que la porte se refermait derrière lui, supprimant la dernière source franche de lumière. Tout Taureau qu'il était, il ne put retenir un frisson lorsque résonna le bruit de l'huis lui fermant toute retraite.

Ses yeux s'accoutumèrent peu à peu au manque de lumière. Il était bien obligé d'avancer. Il avait un message à délivrer et pour parvenir à son destinataire, il devait traverser cette maison.

Avec la porte fermée, ce Cosmos était encore plus oppressant. Il l'agressait, le violentait. Et pourtant, cette fureur était enrobée de tristesse.

Il avançait en tâtonnant. Heureusement que l'ameublement était spartiate. Il ne rencontrait que peu de meubles et ne risquait donc pas de se cogner. Un pas et puis l'autre. Plus il avançait, plus la source de ce Cosmos se rapprochait. Tout se mêlait : le silence, l'obscurité, la pression de cette aura à la fois triste et violente. Il était très mal à l'aise, se sentant intrus face à toute cette souffrance.

Et soudain, il le vit. Assis par terre, en armure d'or, appuyé contre une colonne. Il avança précautionneusement vers lui. Personne ne le connaissait vraiment. Il était donc impossible de prévoir sa réaction. N'allait-il pas l'attaquer pour être entré dans sa maison ? « Chevalier des Poissons ? » - Non, il n'arrivait décidément pas à l'appeler par son prénom. - Aucune réponse. Pas un geste ni d'accueil ni de réprobation. Seuls son souffle soulevant régulièrement sa poitrine et cette déferlante de Cosmos attestaient qu'il était toujours vivant.

Aldébaran hésita un instant sur l'attitude à adopter. Ne devait-il pas l'aider ? Lui parler encore ? Ou devait-il partir ? Il opta pour la dernière solution. Hormis son immobilité, ce Chevalier n'avait pas l'air d'aller mal. Il n'allait quand même pas s'inquiéter pour lui, non ?

Il continua de traverser cette maison si vide et pourtant si pleine de l'absence du Spectre. Il en avait presque la chair de poule. On aurait dit une maison hantée. Lorsqu'il déboucha sur la terrasse, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le soleil réchauffait sa peau. Il éclata de rire en repensant au malaise qui était le sien quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait été vraiment idiot.

Il était enfin devant le palais du Grand Pope. Il passa les gardes, traversa les pièces jusqu'à la salle des audiences où devait se trouver Saga à cette heure-ci. La porte de celle-ci était d'ailleurs entrouverte. De l'intérieur, lui parvenaient des voix facilement reconnaissables : celle douce et apaisante de Mû et celle volontaire et tonitruante de Saga. Le timbre de ce dernier était cependant cassant et arrogant. Cette intonation, Aldébaran la connaissait bien. C'est Saga aux cheveux gris qui se tenait dans cette pièce. Mieux valait attendre que son mouton le calme un peu avant de faire irruption dans la conversation.

- Calme-toi, Saga. –S'il y faisait bien attention , il était indéniable que la voix de Mû tremblait un peu. – Je n'ai pas remis en cause ta décision. Je t'ai demandé seulement si tu y avais bien réfléchi. Tu parles d'assassiner Albafica juste pour t'approprier son sang empoisonné, je te signale.

- Mais pour qui tu te prends, Mû ? Personne ne doit me dire ce que je dois faire. Athéna le voulait pour ses connaissances sur les Spectres. Et il ne se les rappelle pas ! Autant qu'il serve à quelque chose, non ?

- Laisse-lui le temps. Il a pourtant prouvé qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, non ?

- En plein combat ! Ca, c'est utile !

- Tu ne peux pas nier que grâce à cela, Camus et lui s'en sont bien sortis.

Aldébaran entendait des pas sur le sol de marbre. Il imaginait sans peine le Bélier se rapprochant de son amant démoniaque, passant derrière lui, l'enlaçant peut-être.

La voix de Saga retentit tout à coup :

Aldébaran, entre au lieu d'écouter aux portes.

Gêné, le Taureau fit son entrée. Et le tableau qu'il vit ne le rassura pas vraiment. Debout, Saga en robe de Pope tenait Mû par la taille, certes, mais sa main le serrait fort. Beaucoup trop fort. La joue du Bélier saignait sur son armure d'or. Le Tibétain évitait de croiser son regard. C'était à la fois beau et terrible. On aurait dit un tableau. Sauf que dans le tableau en question, c'était Saga aux cheveux gris.

- Allez, je t'écoute ! Ne me dis pas que tu viens nous déranger uniquement pour une visite de courtoisie ?

- Les Spectres, répondit le Taureau. Ceux neutralisés par les 2-là - d'un geste de la main, il désigna les derniers temples du Sanctuaire - . Les Bronzes les ont retrouvés. Aussi morts que peuvent l'être ces créatures. Ils ont été enfermés dans les cellules du Sanctuaire pour éviter qu'ils ne fassent d'autres dommages si Hadès venait à les ressusciter.

Mû releva les yeux vers Saga. Il semblait lui dire « tu vois qu'il sert à quelque chose ». Le Gémeau ne prononça pas un mot. Il congédia Aldébaran d'un geste de la main. Celui-ci quitta la pièce non sans avoir jeté un regard derrière lui.

Saga serrait son mouton contre lui. Mû avait passé ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Et ces deux-là s'embrassaient ! Comment Mû pouvait-il accepter de telles violences de la part du grec ? Comment Saga pouvait-il malmener cet être si doux ?

* * *

Le voir. Uniquement le voir.

C'était devenu sa raison de se lever, son but de chaque journée, son obsession. Deviner sa présence. Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde : l'apercevoir. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Encore. Tout était prétexte à stopper net ce qu'il faisait pour fermer un instant les yeux et revivre encore et encore ce moment. Se souvenir. Il en avait tellement besoin et cela lui faisait pourtant si mal.

La moindre perception de ses sens le lui rappelait. Que cela soit le vent qui déposait le parfum de ses roses jusqu'à l'intérieur de la Maison du Verseau, le souffle de son Cosmos qui venait lui brûler la peau ou la couleur du ciel qui lui rappelait inévitablement celle de ses…

Il s'enfonça les ongles dans la paume de sa main. Non, c'était trop dur. Même au plus fort des combats, il n'avait jamais éprouvé cela. Cette souffrance morale, cette douleur physique. Si pénibles et pourtant si nécessaires à sa vie maintenant.

C'en était trop. Il gravit les dernières marches qui le séparaient de sa Maison, se rendant compte au passage qu'il avait monté presque la totalité de l'escalier sans s'en apercevoir. Le parfum des fleurs était encore plus entêtant. Son Cosmos le frappait en plein visage et il en redemandait encore.

Il franchit le pas de sa porte. Le voir. Rien qu'un instant. Que cette douleur cesse un moment. Un simple moment, une fraction de secondes. Un peu de répit. Même si la souffrance revenait plus cruelle après, même s'il lui fallait affronter son regard bleu courroucé.

« Albafica »

Seul l'écho lui répondit. Pourtant il était bien là. La Maison semblait sur le point d'exploser tant son Cosmos emplissait l'air.

* * *

Le soleil à son zénith agressa un peu les yeux d'Aldébaran lorsqu'il sortit du Palais. Il s'arrêta au-dessus des marches et regarda vers la Maison des Poissons. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il allait devoir la traverser de nouveau. Il soupira et descendit les marches.

Entrer dans le Temple était toujours aussi pénible. Le Cosmos en saturait encore l'air. Pris d'un remords, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait vu le Chevalier des Poissons. Il devrait encore essayer de lui parler. Peut-être lui répondrait-il, cette fois. Ce devait être derrière ces colonnes.

Le Taureau s'arrêta net. L'habitant de la XIIème Maison n'avait pas bougé de place, mais il n'était plus seul. Agenouillé à côté de lui, Camus – il se pinça pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait ! Oui, Camus – tendait une main vers sa joue.

Aldébaran en écarquillait les yeux ! Caché derrière la colonne, il n'osait pas bouger. Tout semblait se passer au ralenti. Le Verseau qui relevait la tête, regardait le Poisson avec cet air ! On aurait dit qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans le voir, sans être près de lui. Sa main qui se rapprochait de son visage, ses doigts qui touchaient sa joue. Ses yeux qui se fermaient, son front qui se collait au sien. L'image sembla un instant se figer. Le Cosmos si triste arrêta de brûler. Le vide emplit la XIIème Maison. C'était peut-être encore pire que ce déferlement de mélancolie.

Et le Chevalier des Poissons bougea. La lenteur du geste ne faisait qu'augmenter la tension de ce qu'Aldébaran voyait. Il leva sa main et la déposa sur celle du Verseau. Le pauvre spectateur en eut le souffle coupé.

Il resta immobile quelques instants, ne pouvant détacher les yeux de ce qu'il regardait. Bon sang ! Camus, le Chevalier le plus froid, le plus asocial de tout le Sanctuaire à genoux aux côtés de ce nouveau-venu, ce séducteur de Spectres ! Et ces gestes ! Il n'en revenait pas. Il ne voulait pas en voir plus. Il sortit de la Maison en courant, ne manquant pas de se cogner à une chaise. Tant pis pour la discrétion.

Il descendait à toute vitesse les marches du Sanctuaire. Il fallait qu'il retrouve sa Maison, cet endroit où rien de bizarre ne pouvait arriver. Parce que là, c'était vraiment trop ! Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prenait là-haut ? Entre Saga qui voulait commettre un assassinat et qui martyrisait Mû et les Verseau-Poisson qui faisaient il ne savait pas – non, il ne voulait pas savoir – quoi, c'était à se demander s'il ne devenait pas dangereux de s'aventurer sur les hauteurs. Au moins, dans le bas du Sanctuaire, il n'y avait pas autant d'extravagance.


	6. Je te libère

Albafica ouvrit les yeux sur l'obscurité de sa Maison. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Combien d'heures s'étaient-elles écoulées depuis qu'il s'était laissé tomber, si plein de chagrin, près de cette colonne ? Pourquoi sa main et sa joue étaient-elles si froides ?

Il entendit un bruit de pas, lents, calmes. L'aura qui les accompagnait était si douce. Un seul d'entre eux pouvait dégager un tel Cosmos bienveillant. Mû.

Le Chevalier du Bélier apparut dans son champ de vision, sa cape flottant derrière lui et vint s'asseoir à côté du Poisson.

- Albafica, tu ne devrais pas rester là.

- Et que voudrais-tu donc que je fasse ? Je ne sers à rien. Il n'est pas là.

Mû regarda le Poisson en souriant avec tendresse.

- Je ne suis vraiment pas la meilleure personne pour te parler de cela, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas là. Que ce n'est pas lui qui a été rappelé. Que cela ne changera pas. Tu n'es pas obligé de garder tout cela en toi.

- C'est ce que dit le Verseau. – L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur son visage. –

- Il t'en a parlé ? Dis-moi, Albafica, que s'est-il réellement passé lors de cette fameuse mission ?

- Rien d'autre qu'une reconnaissance autour du Sanctuaire comme ton Saga nous l'a demandé et un combat gagné contre ces Spectres.

Les joues du Poisson avaient rosi. Ainsi donc, ce qu'il avait pressenti était réel. L'attitude si mélancolique du Verseau s'expliquait maintenant. Mû soupira, intérieurement, content de ne pas s'être trompé. Un objet brillant posé sur le sol de l'autre côté du Poisson attira son regard. Il tendit la main et le saisit.

- Tu devrais peut-être oublier ce qui n'est pas là et faire attention à ce qui est près de toi.

Mû déposa ce qu'il venait de trouver dans les mains de son hôte et se releva.

Le bruit de ses pas sur le marbre s'atténua. Le silence emplit de nouveau sa Maison. Albafica posa les yeux sur ce qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

Cela faisait une dizaine de centimètres au plus, à la fois translucide et brillant, dispensant comme une lumière intérieure. Le dessin était si magnifique, si travaillé.

Le cristal de neige fondait doucement sur sa peau. Il releva la tête et murmura : Camus.

* * *

J'erre dans ma maison. Je traverse les pièces une à une. Sans but, sans raison. C'est comme si je cherchais quelque chose sans connaître l'issue de ma quête. Dans mon dos, j'entends la porte de la Maison qui s'ouvre. Le courroux monte en moi. Qui ose donc s'aventurer jusqu'ici ? Il est déjà si tard.

Se découpant dans l'embrasure de la porte, je vois cette silhouette sous la lumière des étoiles déjà hautes dans le ciel. Ces ailes noires, ce surplis. Tout mon corps répond à son appel. Toute mon âme hurle son nom.

Je me précipite vers lui. Je sens ses bras qui se referment sur moi. Son Cosmos, la peau de sa joue contre la mienne. Ses cheveux que je caresse. Ses doigts qui passent sur mes lèvres. Je ne veux pas me poser la question de savoir comment il est arrivé là. Je veux seulement le garder. A moi. Mon Griffon. A moi. A Albafica.

Je relève la tête, me perds dans ses yeux mauves. Il approche ses lèvres, j'entrouvre les miennes. C'est si bon de sentir nos langues qui se mélangent, de goûter à nouveau au plaisir de ses mains sur moi. Ses doigts caressent ma nuque, je vois une ombre passer sur dans son regard.

- Minos ?

- Albafica.

Il prend mon visage entre ses mains. Tant de sentiments me submergent. La joie de l'avoir retrouvé. La peur de devoir le laisser. Je ne sais plus comment réagir. Je ne suis plus rien. Rien qu'un pantin entre ses mains. Ses doigts caressent ma joue. Mon corps refuse ce qu'il va entendre. Mon âme pleure ces mots qui vont me blesser.

- Tu dois arrêter, Albafica. M'oublier pour cette vie-ci.

- Non, je ne veux pas.

- Tu sais que tu le dois, j'en suis sûr. Ce temps-ci n'est pas pour moi.

- Ce temps-ci n'est pas le mien.

- Mais tu es là.

- Sans toi.

- Sans moi. Oublie-moi pour cet instant, pour ce moment. M'occulter cette vie-ci et me retrouver dans la suivante. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Nous sommes si liés. Je te retrouverai toujours, mon amour.

Il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux.

Lorsque je les rouvre, je suis étendu dans mon lit. Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Rien qu'un rêve. Je sens ces larmes qui emplissent mes yeux, ce froid qui envahit mon être. Je bouge la main, la sens contre moi.

Cette fleur des Enfers aux pétales sombres, à la vie éphémère sous cet air. Je la prends délicatement entre mes mains. Elle commence déjà à faner. Ses pétales se froissent, sa couleur obscure s'altère. Elle s'effrite, devient poussière. J'entends encore sa voix : Je te retrouverai toujours, mon amour…

Je me lève. J'ai l'impression de sentir encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sans réfléchir, j'arrache les tentures et ouvre la fenêtre. La nuit règne encore en maître sur le Sanctuaire.

Je m'assieds à la table et commence à écrire. 108 feuilles, 108 Spectres. Quelque chose s'est débloqué en moi. Ces informations qu'il me demande, il les aura. Si seulement cela suffisait à me sauver…

C'est la dernière page. Lorsque ma plume trace les mots « Spectre du Griffon », mes larmes tombent sur le papier. Mon cœur se brise encore pour lui. Pour la dernière fois.

Je ferai comme tu me l'as demandé, Minos.

Je relève la tête. Par la fenêtre, sous le soleil maintenant au zénith, je vois la XIème Maison.


	7. Duplicité

Saga balaya le tas de feuilles d'un revers de la main. Les pages volèrent un instant avant de tomber dans un bruit soyeux sur le sol. Mû ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le dessin qu'elles formaient à présent sur le marbre : une rose. Le Chevalier du Bélier esquissa un sourire qui disparut lorsque son amant reprit :

- Il est entré sans se faire annoncer.

- Est-ce si important ?

- Il a lancé ces feuilles sur mon bureau avec une telle arrogance en me lançant un « Je ne te dois plus rien ». Et il a tourné les talons, sans une salutation.

- Il ne t'a jamais salué, Saga.

- Il ne s'est même pas agenouillé devant moi.

- Il ne l'a jamais fait.

- Il m'a lancé ces pages à la figure ! Tu te rends compte ?

- T'attendais-tu vraiment à une autre réaction ?

Mû se le reprocha tout de suite. Il aurait dû le voir. Il aurait dû remarquer ces mèches grisonnantes qui prenaient possession de la chevelure azur du Gémeau. Le poing de Saga percuta ses côtes. Il s'écroula sur le sol. Pendant un instant, il fut incapable de respirer. Il releva les yeux vers son bourreau à la chevelure de cendre.

Le Bélier voyait la lumière entrer par la fenêtre derrière Saga et frapper de ses rayons dorés le blanc du marbre. Son amant, debout au milieu de la pièce dans sa toge de Grand Pope, avait le regard fou, les cheveux gris. Un frisson parcourut le corps du Tibétain. Il savait qu'il était dangereux ainsi, qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'en approcher. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Face à ce Saga-là, il n'était qu'un papillon attiré par la lumière qui lui vaudrait certainement la mort un jour ou l'autre.

Il tenta de se relever. Saga fonça sur lui et le maintint à genoux sur le sol, tête baissée.

- T'ai-je permis de te lever ? Il ne me semble pas.

Le second coup partit sans prévenir. La main du Gémeau heurta sa joue. Il ne vacilla pourtant pas. Il regarda fasciné les gouttes de sang tomber sur ses mains posées au sol. Une larme sanglante, puis une autre et encore. La tache rouge s'agrandissait et la douleur mourait sur son visage.

- Il n'est pas libre. Tu m'entends, Bélier ? Son sang empoisonné sera mien. Pas tout de suite, non. – Son regard était si démoniaque à ce moment-là – La déesse ne comprendrait pas. Je patienterai. Tapi dans l'ombre comme un serpent, attendant le moment propice pour le tuer.

Saga se pencha vers lui. Mû n'osa pas lever la tête de peur d'un nouveau coup. Quand il était comme cela, il valait mieux ne pas le provoquer et éviter de le regarder. Encore moins dans les yeux.

Le Gémeau lui tira ses cheveux en arrière et son regard croisa le sien. A la colère brûlante de Saga répondit la frayeur tendre de Mû. Saga se pencha, Mû se crispa.

La caresse des lèvres du Grec passa sur ses lèvres. Sa langue s'imposa en maître absolu dans sa bouche. Comme il l'aimait son Saga, même dans ses moments-là. Même grisonnant, entièrement sous l'emprise de sa folie.

- Pourquoi trembles-tu tant, Mû ? T'ai-je déjà fait du mal ?

La voix était douce, tendre. Le Bélier n'avait même pas à ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que le bleu avait repris sa place dans la chevelure de Saga. Il le regarda, hésitant sur la réponse à fournir. Le Gémeau, penché sur lui, lui caressa la joue. Mû prit sa décision :

- Pas toi. Lui.

La main de Saga arrêta son mouvement, Mû se raidit, baissa les yeux.

- Comme ça, je te fais mal. – Le Bélier émit un gémissement lorsque la main du Grec se referma une nouvelle fois sur ses cheveux. – Regarde-moi lorsque je te parle.

Il obtempéra. La cascade de mèches grises encadrait son visage si beau d'ordinaire. Ses yeux injectés de sang le fixaient. Il sentait sourdre la colère dans son Cosmos.

- Et bien. Toi, tu vas me faire du bien.

Mû bien conscient de ce qui l'attendait tenta de l'en dissuader.

- Saga, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

- Voudrais-tu que j'utilise encore sur toi le Genrō Maō Ken ?

A ces mots, le Tibétain frissonna un peu plus. Il se rappela la douleur affreuse, de son corps qui ne lui répondait plus et l'abysse vide de souvenir dans lequel il avait sombré par la suite l'unique fois où Saga avait eu recours à cette méthode pour imposer sa volonté. Mieux valait garder sa mémoire et faire ce qu'il demandait. Sa fierté pourrait bien vivre avec cela.

- Alors que décides-tu ? Dois-je t'aider ?

Saga enleva sa toge, dévoilant à Mû son corps nu. Avec lui, l'expression beau comme un dieu grec prenait tout son sens. Parfait. Le Chevalier du Bélier avait beau chercher un autre terme pour décrire ce corps. Les autres mots devenaient vides de sens face à tant de beauté. Une statue grecque qui avait pris vie. Voilà ce qu'était le corps de Saga. Ses épaules, sa poitrine, ses cuisses et surtout son sexe.

Ce sexe si parfait qui ne pouvait que susciter l'envie de l'acte. Ce membre que Mû avait inévitablement envie de toucher, de caresser.

Le Bélier obtempéra à l'ordre de Saga.


	8. Banquet

Le banquet mensuel. Cela manquait au tableau. Albafica n'avait aucune envie d'y assister. Il avait besoin de solitude. Ces derniers jours, il avait longuement réfléchi aux paroles du Griffon. « Oublie-moi pour cet instant, pour ce moment. » Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Mais curieusement la tristesse liée à l'absence de son ancien amant avait disparu. De fil en aiguille, il avait aussi repensé à sa conversation avec Mû et à cette fleur de givre qui avait fondu entre ses mains. Et puis, il y avait eu ce sentiment qui commençait à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit. Cette idée qui petit à petit emplissait le vide laissé par le Griffon. Ce prénom auquel il ne voulait finalement pas encore penser. Pas encore.

Il y était pourtant bien obligé à cet instant. A côté du Verseau, en bout de table, il n'avait pas vraiment de distraction. Face à lui, Shaka vantait les mérites de l'abstinence appuyant bien sur le fait que les plaisirs de la chair corrompaient l'âme. Surtout entre personnes du même sexe, voire entre Spectres et Golds. Il citait le cas de Kanon et Rhadamanthe, critiquait ouvertement la liaison qu'ils avaient eue avant le début de la guerre. Le Poisson ne se leurrait pas. Ce sermon était pour lui.

- Cette histoire est totalement contre nature. Les Spectres sont nos ennemis, Albafica. Ils ne doivent en aucun cas devenir proches de nous et encore moins nos amants.

Et cela continuait. Il n'avait même plus envie d'acquiescer. Il porta une nouvelle fois la coupe à ses lèvres, la vida d'un trait. Un domestique vint immédiatement la remplir. Seul privilège dans cette nouvelle vie, le personnel ne manquait pas au Sanctuaire.

Enfin, l'extrémité de la table avait au moins un avantage : il ne devait pas supporter le regard de Saga. Il sourit en repensant à l'expression qui était passée sur le visage du Gémeau quand il avait lancé les 108 feuilles à travers la pièce. Un délice. Une maigre victoire sur lui, mais un délice tout de même. Le vin aux arômes de miel glissa dans sa gorge, répandant la chaleur dans son corps. Il parlait de quoi au juste, Shaka ?

À côté de lui, il sentait le Cosmos froid du Verseau, contrastant si fort avec la chaleur du sien.

En fait, Camus ne semblait pas mieux loti que lui. Face à Aiolia, que pouvait-il dire ? Rien. Le débit du Lion était impressionnant. Il connaissait toutes les rumeurs du Sanctuaire et ne se privait pas pour les répandre. Tout le monde y passait. Les Golds, les Silvers. Même les Bronzes n'étaient pas épargnés. Le Verseau soupira. Il jouait depuis un moment avec sa coupe. Combien en avait-il déjà bues ? 5 ? 6 ? Il en avait perdu le compte après l'histoire qui voulait qu'Aldébaran avait surpris Saga et Mû dans une posture plus que compromettante.

Un instant, il songea aux rumeurs que le Lion pouvait peut-être colporter sur lui. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir vu le Taureau traverser sa Maison le jour où il avait donné la fleur de givre à Albafica. Quand Aldébaran était-il redescendu ? Était-il dans la maison des Poissons en même temps que lui ?

Le soupir de Camus n'avait pourtant rien de discret, mais Aiolia ne voulait pas comprendre le message. Tant pis pour le nombre de coupes. Il en avait besoin. Il ne supportait plus ces bavardages. Ce vin grec était beaucoup plus sucré que celui de son pays d'origine. Il se laissait si facilement boire. Il était si doux.

Il jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil furtifs à son voisin de table. Les joues rougies par le vin, Albafica semblait au comble de l'exaspération. Camus sourit. Shaka, Aiolia. Ils étaient tous les 2 gâtés.

Il aurait aimé parler un peu avec le Poisson. Sa conversation était sûrement plus intéressante que celle de son vis-à-vis. Mais que lui dire ? Avait-il trouvé la fleur avant qu'elle ne fonde ? Avait-il eu conscience de sa présence ? Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Par Athéna, cette situation était plus qu'embarrassante. Une autre coupe. Encore. Pour essayer de ne plus sentir le Cosmos brûlant d'Albafica à ses côtés.

XXX

La salle se vida peu à peu. Le soulagement d'Albafica fut plus que perceptible quand Shaka le pur déclara vouloir méditer quelques heures avant le lever du soleil. Plus aucune conversation inepte sur la nécessité de ne pas corrompre son corps, la délivrance fut totale. Le Poisson n'eut alors pas d'autre option que de se tourner vers son voisin de table.

Le bruit avait fortement diminué dans la pièce. Seuls subsistaient encore Saga, Mû, Aiolia, Albafica et le Verseau. Même Athéna avait délaissé les convives. Sur la table, les restes du repas finiraient distribués aux villageois, ainsi en avait décidé la déesse. Tous avaient bu plus que de raison, à part Shaka évidemment. Était-ce la Guerre Sainte qui provoquait ce relâchement ? Ou était-ce finalement l'excuse qu'attendait le Sanctuaire pour se libérer de son carcan ?

Le silence reprit enfin sa place lorsqu'Aiolia, sûrement épuisé d'avoir tant parlé, se mit à bailler et rentra chez lui.

Albafica ne s'était pas rendu compte du départ de Saga et de Mû. Cela faisait un moment qu'il s'était perdu dans ces yeux d'azur. Camus n'entendit pas la porte se refermer sur les derniers convives. Il ne détachait pas son regard de son compagnon.

Le Verseau se leva d'un bond, attrapa le Poisson par la main. « Viens. »

Ce devait être l'excès de vin qui rendait Albafica si docile. Il ne résista pas, courut à la suite de Camus. Les couloirs s'enchaînaient. Certains sombres, d'autres éclairés. Le Poisson ne reconnaissait pas les lieux. Ce Palais était un véritable labyrinthe.

Le Verseau s'étonna de sa hardiesse. Comment avait-t-il osé ? Et cette main qu'il tenait dans la sienne. Cette main qu'on ne lui retirait pas. Il serra plus fort les doigts d'Albafica entre les siens, s'arrêta devant la lourde porte de la bibliothèque.

Il se retourna, essoufflé, souriant à un Poisson hors d'haleine. Il poussa d'une main la porte sculptée à l'emblème de la Chouette. « Mon domaine. »

Sous la clarté lunaire, les rayonnages formaient de longs sillons dans la pièce. Cela sentait le bois, le papier. Le savoir accumulé. L'histoire du Sanctuaire dormait sur ces étagères. Les légendes, les faits avérés, les prédictions. Pendant un instant, Albafica se demanda si son retour était écrit ici. Il sursauta lorsque la porte se ferma et que le verrou glissa dans son encoche.

Camus s'approcha de lui. La tête lui tournait. Ce vin. Beaucoup trop de vin. Le Verseau n'était pas dans son état normal non plus. C'était manifeste : ses joues étaient rosies par l'effet de l'alcool. Le rayon de lune qui éclairait son visage faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau et l'azur de ses yeux. Son Cosmos si froid dispensait un tel bien-être.

Lorsque Camus enlaça sa taille, Albafica ne le repoussa pas. Il murmura enfin son prénom. Camus. Ses doigts passèrent sur la peau froide de sa nuque. Le Verseau se rapprocha encore plus de lui. Leurs joues se frôlèrent. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Ils se regardèrent un instant, hors du temps. La caresse sur la nuque se fit plus insistante, des bras se refermèrent autour d'une taille. Des langues se mêlèrent.

Au milieu des livres anciens, deux Cosmos se mélangèrent.

XXX

Le Sanctuaire avait du mal à s'éveiller. La nuit avait laissé des nombreux cernes sous les yeux et certains en auraient pour la journée à se remettre des événements nocturnes. Seul Shaka avait gardé son rythme normal et terminait sa deuxième méditation de la journée. Il alla sur sa terrasse. Rien. Aucun autre Gold ne veillait devant sa Maison. Il buta sur le Lion qui s'était endormi sur les premières marches de l'escalier. Il était sûrement tombé là sous l'effet de l'alcool. Il haussa les épaules. Il était beau, le Sanctuaire ! Il aurait presque souhaité une attaque d'Hadès à cet instant.

XXX

La lumière filtrant à travers les vitraux vint réveiller Camus. Il aurait voulu se cacher d'elle. Les yeux fermés, il chercha un drap qu'il ne trouva pas. Tâtonnant, il s'étonna lorsque ses doigts passèrent dans des cheveux. Son corps se réveillait et il sentait de la chaleur contre sa poitrine. Il entendait une autre respiration. Il porta la main à son front lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Ce mal de tête lui vrillait le cerveau, la lumière l'aveuglait. Sa vue devint plus claire et il sourit en assimilant ce qu'il voyait.

Le verrou massif de la porte de la bibliothèque en protégeait l'entrée. La chouette, ailes déployées, le regardait de ses yeux dorés. A quelques mètres d'elle, l'armure du Verseau scintillait sous le soleil. A ses côtés, celle des Poissons attendait son maître. Albafica.

Couché dans les longs fauteuils de la bibliothèque, Camus se releva légèrement.

La tête et une main posées sur sa poitrine, le Poisson dormait. Il resserra un peu plus son bras autour de son épaule, caressa les cheveux bleus éparpillés sur son torse. Il soupira, essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se souvenait vaguement être entré dans la bibliothèque avec Albafica et après, c'était le vide. Le trou noir.

Sous leurs capes mêlées, il sentait le corps nu du Poisson contre le sien. Qu'avaient-ils faits ? Jusqu'où avaient-ils été ?

Le souffle d'Albafica sur peau lui procurait des frissons. Il décida de stopper là ses réflexions. Cela n'était pas important. Il fallait profiter de ce moment, garder encore un peu cet instant. Avant qu'il ne se réveille. Avant qu'il ne lui pose les questions auxquelles il ne pourrait pas répondre. Avant qu'il ne parte.

Il songea pendant un instant s'enfermer avec lui dans un cercueil de glace, mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Le Poisson devrait décider lui-même ce qu'il ferait. Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait. Il attendrait. Pour l'avoir à nouveau entre ses bras, pour, cette fois, se rappeler de toutes ses caresses, de tous ses baisers.


End file.
